This invention relates generally to light transmission from an umbrella and stand locations, and more particularly to apparatus attachable to an umbrella stand to achieve such illumination.
It is a common practice for ordinary people to use a garden umbrella in various outdoor resting/dining areas as a means to shade sunlight or to block rain drops when spending their leisure time outdoors. Hence, in this way a comfortable and relaxing environment can be provided. At present, since there is no lighting device specifically designed to be used with a garden umbrella when the surrounding lighting condition becomes dim, and people tend to improvise by attaching a corded lighting device to the umbrella to provide sufficient lighting to adjacent area. Nevertheless, although this type of lighting device is readily available, the disadvantages for using a corded lighting device in this way often poses a hazardous situation to people moving around in this area, because of the dangling electrical cord; and further the hanging electrical cord gives an undesirable contrast to the nature background which can easily ruin the relaxing atmosphere.
There is also need at umbrella and stand locations, such as patios, for controlled illumination, associated with selected individual umbrella locations, instead of general illumination of the entire area. It appears that no way was previously known to achieve these objectives in the novel and unusual manner, and with unusual results, as are now provided by the present invention.